The Vanished Village
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Semua berawal dari sini, Sakura yang mencari Ino justru terjebak dalam kutukan desa yang hilang. Dan, mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata di sini


Terangkatlah tangan kaku itu, tangan berwarna putih pucat yang terus gemetaran. Ia terus berusaha meraih keluar jeruji yang menguncinya.

Bukan.

Bukan udara kosong yang ia ingin raih, kebebasanlah yang ingin ia raih. Tangannya ia arahkan ke arah sosok yang berdiri di luarnya.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Tangannya, tubuhnya, dan wajahnya memohon untuk terbebas. Wajahnya ia

tundukkan, membuat wajahnya yang memang sangat pucat tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura.

Entah apa penyebab wajahnya menjadi begitu pucat, entah karena rasa takut yang

melanda dirinya, atau karena dinginnya udara kian menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalutkan kain putih tipis, tentu membuatnya merasakan dinginnya udara yang menusuk setiap rongga-rongga tulang. Ia ingin berteriak, sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi tak bisa! Yang ia bisa hanya mengeluarkan aura memohon.

Jeruji yang menguncinya telah terombang-ambing menunggu terjatuh ke lubang gelap di bawahnya.

**.**

**The Vanished Village © Kiyuchire**

**.**

Lubang setan, lubang untuk menyerahkan tumbal karena kepercayaan sesat. _Hell Abyss_, itulah sebutan yang sering mereka ucapkan untuk menyebut lubang itu. Lubang itu sangat gelap menandakan lubang yang memang sangat dalam —atau mungkin tak berujung.

Tangan itu terus berusaha meraih keluar dengan perlahan. Berharap adanya belas kasihan terhadap dirinya.

Lalu, sosok yang ingin di raih tangan pucat itupun mulai bergerak. Dengan ragu sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk menyambut

tangan yang pucat itu.

Namun, ketika jarak kedua tangan itu mulai berdekatan beberapa centi, tali pengangkut jeruji itupun mengendur, dan jeruji itupun jatuh beserta sosok terkurung yang berupa seorang gadis itu diiringi dengan bunyi lonceng dan mantra-mantra kepercayaan mereka, kepercayaan sesat.

Jeruji itu terus jatuh, tangan yang meraih keluar itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya semakin kaku ketika dirasanya angin dari bawah hasil melawan gravitasi. Dingin kian menerpa tubuhnya yang dibalutkan selembar kain tipis itu. Dirasanya tubuhnya kian mati. Air matapun menetes dari wajahnya yang tertutup rambut itu bersamaan dengan semakin jeruji itu jatuh lebih dalam.

.

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**.**

**The Vanished Village Chapter one**

**.**

Mata itu memperlihatkan _emerald _tersembunyinya yang mulai redup akan rasa takut. Bergerak bersama dengan gerak

motorik dari tubuh yang terbangun.

Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan. Terus

berusaha meraup oksigen sekitarnya dengan rakus. Tangan

kirinya mulai meremas _sprei_ ranjang yang empuk dan lembut.

Jantungnya kian berpacu, memompa dengan sangat cepat ke sekujur tubuh.

Membuat tubuh itu jadi memanas dan berkeringat oleh aliran darah yang sering dipelajari di Biologi.

Walaupun begitu, tubuh itu menjadi dingin karena adanya keringat yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat parasnya yang cantik tertutup rambut _soft pink _panjangnya. Matanya terus melotot nyaris keluar. Terlihat jelas adanya aura takut yang menguar kuat.

Iapun mulai memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan diri, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia lihat

tadi adalah mimpi —yang tentunya memang hanya sebuah mimpi. Belum pernah bunga tidur seperti ini melanda istirahatnya. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, tapi segalanya terasa nyata. Udara dingin

itu, suara lonceng, juga bau wewangian yang begitu menyengat. Segalanya. Segalanya terasa begitu nyata, bahkan wajah memohon gadis pemilik tangan pucat itu.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Itu hanyalah mimpi," ucap gadis pemilik _emerald _itu bergeleng-geleng kecil. Iapun memutar kepalanya kearah jam digital di atas mejanya. Ia memperhatikan angka-angka yang terbentuk oleh komponen 7 segmen itu seksama dan kemudian menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya menuntun tubuhnya bangun mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandinya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

Dinyalakanlah shower itu dan ia menanggalkan semua helaian-helaian pakaiannya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan _emerald _indahnya seraya mengangkat kepala menikmati setiap pijitan-pijitan kecil yang di timbulkan tetesan air dari shower itu. Berharap dengan pijatan shower itu, segala kepenatan akan mimpinya tadi lenyap.

Selang beberapa detik, matanya terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ia mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

**"Ah, ada apa dengan aku ini?" **pikirnya dan

kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya.

Entah bagaimana, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Ia pun melirik ke arah jendela, dan benar saja, ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh dendam dari luar jendela, terselubung kegelapan subuh.

Sontak ia langsung terkejut dan melompat ke belakang. Kemudian ia mengucek matanya memastikan kebenaran sosok yang dilihatnya tadi, dan sosok yang dilihatnyapun menghilang.

**"Ini pasti hanya halusinasiku karena mimpi tadi," **pikirnya dan ia melanjutkan acara membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Udara sejuk kian menerpa rambut _bubble gum_ gadis itu. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat setengah itu terus berayun mengikuti arah angin bergerak. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan sejuk yang dihasilkan angin pagi itu. Kakinya terus berayun didalam air menimbulkan suara

gemercik air. Suara siulan burungpun turut memperlengkap simfoni indah itu. Tidak dipedulikannya rok pendeknya itu mulai basah karena ia menduduki bebatuan yang basah ataupun kakinya yang mulai mengkeriput karena terlalu lama berendam di danau jernih itu.

Pakaian yang sedang dikenakan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu cukup _simple_, hanya celana _leging_ putih 3/4 di dalam rok hitam sepaha dengan baju coklat berlengan sesikutnya dan model bahu terbuka yang di dalamnya telah terpasang baju dalam dengan tali terikat di lehernya.

Penampilannya kian memanis di tambah dengan pita di dadanya dan renda di setiap ujung pakaiannya.

Iapun menghela nafas panjang, kejadian tadi pagi terputar kembali. Kejadian di hotel yang ia tempati untuk tinggal di hokkaido sementara untuk mencari sahabatnya yang hilang 1 minggu ini.

Iapun menghela nafas lagi. Benar, ia masih harus mencari sahabatnya —yang katanya menghilang ketika liburan di Hokkaido. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu teringat kembali ucapan terakhir gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Ucapan yang mengatakan Ino

akan menyelidiki tentang _Vanished Village_ di dekat danau ini. Ya, Ino memang merupakan _mistery maniac_ dan tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan liburan bersama keluarganya ketika mendengar misteri ini.

Tapi menurut keluarganya, ketika Ino

memasuki danau yang berada di dalam hutan ini, ia tidak pernah kembali. Dan karena Sakura merupakan sahabat baik Ino serta

secara kebetulan ada yang memberikannya tiket dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido, tentu Kurapika tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan

lagi, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kalau-kalau Ino kenapa-napa.

Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, sudah hampir 3 jam dan ia tidak menemukan apapun di sekitar danau ini, ntah itu _Vanished Village_, atau tanda-tanda keberadaan Ino.

Padahal ia sengaja bangun pagi untuk mencari Ino, tapi nyatanya? Nihil. Tak ada tanda ataupun jejak kecuali ikat rambut kesukaan Ino yang Sakura temukan di jalan tadi.

Sekali lagi, Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari terpaan angin yang sejuk seraya memejamkan matanya.

_"Sakura."_

Mata Sakurapun terbuka dan membulat ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Diputar kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu, dan iapun terkejut bukan main melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang terurai sedang berjalan perlahan ke arah hutan dalam.

"Ino!" suara Sakurapun bergema. Sakura langsung bangun dan mengikuti arah jalan gadis berambut pirang itu.

**"Postur tubuh itu,**

**warna rambut itu, suara itu, tak salah lagi! Itu memang Ino!" **Erangnya dalam hati. Walau Ino sekarang mengurai rambut —mengingat ia sering mengekor kuda rambutnya, Sakura sangat yakin!

"Ino!" Sakura memanggil, tetapi sosok yang di panggil berlari semakin cepat membuat Sakura harus mempercepat langkahnya.

"INO!" Sakurapun menaikan nadanya hingga 3 oktaf. Tetapi, yang dipanggil terus melangkah semakin dalam. Langit yang awalnya terang benderang mulai menggelap, udarapun

mulai mencekam. Tetapi itu tidak menghalangi niat Sakura, atau lebih

tepatnya Sakura tidak sadar karena ia terlalu sibuk mengejar Ino.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia telah memasuki sebuah _village_ saking sibuknya mengejar sosok Ino.

"INOOOOO!" teriaknya kesekian kali dan kini ia bisa menangkap pundak sosok Ino. Namun sosok itupun lenyap ketika Sakura menyentuhnya, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa atmosfer telah berubah. Ia menatap tangannya sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Gelap dan sepi.

Bagaimana bisa? Tadi masih pagi, 'kan?

Ia mulai menelan ludah. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri ketika kulitnya tertepa udara yang begitu dingin.

"_The Vanished Village_?" tegunnya entah pada siapa. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi —ah, karena langit sudah gelap, mungkin sekarang sudah jam 10 malam? Apa selama itu Sakura berlari? Lantas, kenapa ia tidak merasakan lelah?

Ia menatap tanah dan melihat sebuah sepatu _skets_ yang sering digunakan sahabat karibnya —Ino.

Iapun memungutnya dan menatap sepatu itu dengan tatapan berpikir, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus. Sebuah jembatan tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Diujung jembatan itu ada sebuah gerbang yang tidak terlalu besar berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ino pernah ke sini," ucapnya seraya melangkah melewati jembatan itu, tidak peduli akan kejadian aneh yang baru menimpanya.

Sesungguhnya, rasa takut sedang menghantuinya. Akan tetapi, niatnya mengalahkan rasa takut itu.

Ketika sudah berada di ujung jembatan, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu dan melihat ke tanah, di lihatnya sebuah senter dan di raihnya senter itu.

Ia mencoba menyalakannya, dan senter itu menyala.

Merasa senang karena mendapat penerang jalan, ia tersenyum tipis seraya kembali menatap gerbang di depan dan mendorongnya.

Sakura melangkahkan

kakinya masuk perlahan dan gerbang

itu tertutup sendiri. Membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan dan terlihatlah sebuah rumah besar tua di ujung halaman yang sedang ia tempati.

_"Di sini kediaman Himuro-sama,"_

_"Aku harus bisa membalaskan dendam_

_kakakku ke keluarga ini,"_

_"Chihiro, ini guru barumu,"_

_"Perkenalkan, namaku Himeko Hiwaraji"_

_Emerald _itupun membulat. Jantungnya terus berpacu ketika mendengar suara yang terngiang di otaknya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya sehingga senter terjatuh. Ia terus saja bergeleng-geleng seraya menyentuh pelipisnya.

Sakura melihat beberapa kejadian berputar di otaknya, dan putaran itu sama sekali bukan ingatannya, melainkan ingatan seorang gadis yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya.

Gadis bernama Himeko Hiwaraji.

Keringat mulai mengucur di keningnya, _emerald_nya menunjukkan sorot mata yang begitu terlihat depresi.

"Sakura?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura ke alam nyata.

Ia mencari sosok yang memanggilnya, tetapi dikarenakan suasana yang begitu gelap, agak sulit melihat sosok di depan matanya walau Sakura sudah memicingkan matanya.

Sakura akhirnya memilih meraih senter yang ia jatuhkan tadi dan mengarahkan senter itu ke arah sosok di depannya.

"He-hey! Jangan mengarahkan senter itu ke arahku!" ucap sosok itu berusaha menghalangi wajahnya dari sinar senter. Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu memasang wajah terkejut bercampur senang.

"Ino!" teriaknya berusaha memeluk sosok gadis berambut pirang di depannya, namun ia malah terjatuh karena ia melewati tubuh Ino.

"Uppss! Maaf, kau ingin memelukku? Sekarang saja, aku sudah membuat tubuhku bisa di sentuh nih," ucap sosok itu sementara Sakura

menengok ke arah Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu ia menyinari Ino dengan senter itu lagi.

"I-Ino... Kau—" gumamnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan posisi tetap terjongkok ketika melihat sosok Ino yang tembus pandang.

"Akan kujelaskan tapi singkirkan senter itu! Rasanya begitu panas disinari senter _Obscura _itu!" balas Ino berusaha menghalangi sinar senter itu dari wajahnya.

"Uppss, maaf," ucap Sakura seraya mematikan senter itu.

"Senter _Obscura_? Eh?"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Senter _Obscura_, itu senter milikku yang kubawa kemari. Cahaya yang di hasilkan senter itu ampuh mengusir hantu dengan membuatnya kepanasan. Dan tak kusangka terkena senter itu terasa sepanas ini," ucapnya seraya mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Hantu? Maksudmu—"

To Be Continue


End file.
